


3. Reclamation

by veryloudfish



Series: River Ward made me write fanfic [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Public Sex, River's PI work, can't stop won't stop, extended ending, lots of plot and explaining at first but don't worry i'll never write river without sexy time, my canon post nomad ending, touching on some dark and heavy themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryloudfish/pseuds/veryloudfish
Summary: My extended ending continues the morning after V and River reconcile in 2. Coming Home. V needs to find a new normal now that she’s back in Night City.
Relationships: Female V/River Ward, V/River Ward
Series: River Ward made me write fanfic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105454
Comments: 23
Kudos: 81





	3. Reclamation

**Author's Note:**

> I assume most coming here to read fanfic have played Cyberpunk 2077, which is a pretty dark game. Going forward, this series will deal with River's PI work as V joins to help him, which is related to kidnappings. So there may be talk about his cases, which can contain mentions of violence against children, pedophiles, murder, etc. There will likely be violence in general mixed in, too.
> 
> Just wanted to give fair warning for whoever might read. Maybe think a little bit of Night City Law and Order SUV vibes (without the court case half of the show). 
> 
> Also I promise there will always, always be V/River sex because I CANNOT STOP WRITING IT. Thanks for reading. <3 Also, River fans are THE BEST.

“Yes.” River paused, arms crossed in the booth, his breakfast untouched, coffee mug steaming in his hand. “Yes. I already said yes Panam, for the tenth time.”

I grinned around a mouthful of pancakes, his expression a solid mix of exasperation and frustration, but I could also see the amusement in there somewhere. 

He mouthed: _Is she always like this?_

I mouthed back: _Absolutely._

He rubbed his forehead, but then his expression shifted again, softening. “Mhm.” He listened for a bit longer, finally getting a drink of coffee in. Then he barked out a laugh. “Look, the offer is probably the most generous thing I’ve heard in my life. And I appreciate at it and I know V will too, but I don’t think it would work.”

River winced; probably meant Panam was yelling at him, but he was still smiling.

“Yeah, I know. Promise I’ll bring the whole family for a visit. Sure the kiddos would freak out about getting to see a real nomad camp.” A pause. “And seeing the panzer, of course. But I can’t move them out there, as much as I consider you family too after everything you did for V.” His gaze flicked across the table to find mine and his voice hushed. “To get her back to me.”

I melted a little in my seated, tried to cover it up by winking and blowing him a kiss. I had to find my ground again. I couldn’t just be this mushy pile for the rest of my life. 

“Yeah,” River said to Paman on the holo. “Yeah, there’s a lot of work for me in the city, lots of families who could use help.” He took another sip. “We haven’t exactly had much time to talk about it yet. You called as soon as we sat down to eat breakfast.” Another pause, and this time he rolled his eyes. “Well, no we didn’t talk much last night, thank you for being so concerned.” He choked on his drink. After a few coughs, he said, “Okay, I’m done. Goodbye. I said _goodbye_ , Panam.”

River flicked his wrist and the call bounced back to my holo, and Panam was bent over in hysterics. River just shook his head and started eating.

“What did you say?” I asked her, leaning back into the booth.

_“Oh you know, just offered him and his whole family a place in the Aldecaldos if he’d bring you back out here with us. I get why he can’t though, but you still better get your fucking ass out here. Frequently.”_

“I will, I told you—”

_“And that if he’s going to marry you, he better treat you right. And when I say right, I mean toe-curling, sheet ripping, fucking screaming—”_

I couldn’t hear the rest over my laughter. Tossed River another wink when I finally caught my breath and said, “I’ll get you all the detes later.”

River let loose an exasperated exhale, but the smirk never left his lips. Panam and I said our goodbyes and I swiped the halo closed. 

“She means it, you know. If you guys wanted to, they’d take us all in.”

“I know she does,” he said, “and it means a lot. But that’s not the kind of life Joss wants, and Randy isn’t ready for any big changes, not yet.”

“And your PI work.”

“That, too.”

“Wanted to talk to you about that actually,” I said, poking around the last bites of pancake around my plate. My gaze wandered around Tom’s Diner, remembering good times here with Jackie. And the weirdest times with Goro and Johnny in the booth just a few steps over from the one we occupied now. I rubbed my arms, goose bumps prickling across my arms and hands, still bare of any augments.

River waited, not pushing, finishing his meal as I tried to wrap my head around what exactly I wanted to say. 

“Truth is I miss the streets, you know? Miss the good I could do, even if it was mixed in with kleping and everything else. That’s what drove me to it, really. Jackie, too, deep down, even though he wanted to make a name for himself over the rest.

“But I also want to help with what you’re doing, River. Ever since we got Randy out of that farm, it really put a dial on things. How much of a difference I can really make. Think if we mix the two, we can cover the most ground. I keep my contacts, keep edgerunning – with a strict no corpo policy – and use my connections to help with your cases. The rest, well.” I grinned. “Right before it all went to shit, I was making damn good eddies. Could really go a long way to get Joss and the family in a better place, ya know? Might take a bit for me to get rolling again and…and I need to see Vik before anything else.” I squeezed my naked hands into fists. Hands which were barely six months old. 

River reached out and cover them in his. “This is only part of the reason I love you, you know that?”

I smiled. “Oh yeah?”

“Yup, how I could see through your hard-ass outside the moment I met you. All heart underneath, babe.” He brought my hands up and kissed my knuckles. “I think that all sounds preem. Especially the no corpo policy.”

“No shit, right?” I laughed, gave his hands a squeeze and let go. Leaned back against the booth, hands behind my head. “Just gotta get my augments back. It’s killing me, walking around like some civ smuck.” Alaska flashed in my mind, the feeling of being suspended out of body, well, in bits of a body. I shuddered. “I just…”

“I’ll go with you, stay the whole time.” He motioned to the waitress. They ran a quick eddie exchange and River stood. Held out his hand to me. I took it.

***

“All looks great, kid. No signs of infection or any other problems,” Vik said, rolling his chair across the shop. 

It had been a week since River and I came to him after our breakfast, and with an anchor at my side and the long trust with Vik, I got all my augments redone at once. One sweep, everything back to before Arasaka – with one exception. No shards plugged into my head. Never, ever again.

Vik made me a work around, a device I could jack into with some serious firewall protocols in place, and while I’d see the info through my eye augments, the shards would never actually be interfacing with my brain directly. He was quite pleased with himself, said he was pretty sure he was going to make a shitload of eddies off the new prototype. Even promised me all the upgrades he ever came up with free of charge for being his new pet project.

“How you feeling? Was a lot of work at once.”

“I feel good, Vik. Really good. More like me than I have in a long time.”

Thankfully, it had been nothing like Alaska. I was safe, with friends and the love of my life, and I never had to close my eyes. The healing was a bit of a bitch, but Joss insisted I, as her future sister-in-law, stay with them while I recovered and she spoiled me so bad it was criminal. Plus she got to harass River in front of me endlessly, and I think it was about her favorite thing to do these days.

“Run me through it all one more time. Last thing I want is you back out there with anything faulty, not after your last hurrah.”

“Come on, Vik, you can’t feel bad about what happened. Not your fault.” I stepped over to him, gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Would have been worse without you.”

“Humor me.” He handed me a shard and I slipped it into my external reader. The device fit comfortably against my forearm in a stylish leather vambrace Misty designed for me, complete with the Lovers tarot etched on the surface.

Vik’s medical diagnostic software loaded up in a blink. “Barely any delay compared to a direct port. You’re gonna be fucking swimming.”

“Looking forward to it. Now show me what you can do, kid.”

First thing I did was drop into a squat and launch myself all the way up to his rafters, perching on top of the air ducts. Damn, I’d been waiting to get the all clear to do that for the entire week. I peeked down at Vik, could feel the shit-eating grin splitting my face in half. 

He wasn’t watching me show off, just the diagnostics. “Ankles look good. Don’t break my ceiling, please.”

I back flipped off, landing with a grunt, the rocket launcher snapping up as I pointed it at Vik. Smooth as butter, and it dropped back in place just as easily.

“Hilarious,” Vik said dryly. “Next.”

I slung Lizzie loose. Overlay was fine, and I picked off the virtual targets with the blanks, and it felt right as rain. We ran through everything else; circulatory, skeletal, skin, nervous, optics, on and on. Everything I’d had before, albeit many with upgraded versions. Vik refused to hear anything about cost; nothing besides top shelf he said, no matter the arguments I made. It was a relief to be honest, and he knew I’d settle my account as soon as I could.

“Where’s your boyfriend today?” Vik asked as I handed him back the shard, rolling my shoulders against the adrenaline surging through my veins.

“My fiancé,” I corrected with a grin, “has a new case. He got the call late last night and refused to tell me anything until I checked in with you this morning.” 

Vik chuckled. “You can tell him you passed with flying colors. And do me a favor and be careful out there?”

“I will.” Before he could protest, I dipped down and hugged him, then kissed his cheek. 

“Scram,” he said, shoving me away. 

“Be back with those eddies in a week, tops.”

I exited through Misty’s shop, waving at her without stopping since she was with a client. Slipped out the front, Jackie’s arc where I’d parked it, and I slipped into the seat with a sigh. It was bright and sunny and I was ready to pick a fucking fight and kick some fucking ass.

My holo pinged, found myself delighted by River’s timing. “Babe, you would not believe how good I feel!” 

“Vik clear you?” River said.

I frowned at his tone and expression; felt too much like when he called me about Randy. “I’m all clear, what do you need?”

“ _The case from last night. Got a ping about it a few minutes ago. I’m coming from Joss’ place and I’m not sure that’s going to be good enough. Maelstrom goons snatched an eight-year-old girl named Maggie. Got a hit on the same vehicle, possibly the same guy, still out causing more trouble. Only about five blocks from Vik’s_.” He zipped me the address. “ _It should flag as an active assault soon, but I don’t know how long it will take for the NCPD to release it. Probably too long_.”

I’d already revved up the arc as soon as the address came through. “On it. I need to drop you for now, call you back as soon as I’ve got something.”

River closed the call, and I scanned to my left, the NCPD drone where it always was on the intersection outside Vik’s. I hacked into it in a few seconds, took control, and set it to follow me as I sped off, using the drone’s internal line to call Detective Han’s holo.

His face popped up, confused at first and then he sighed when he saw my face. The arc leaned hard as I took a corner at speed, horns blasting as I cut through traffic.

“Han, I need you to release an assault in progress call, authorize lethal force.”

_“And why would I do that?”_

“Because River has a lead on a missing kid and this might be the best shot to nab the fucker before you get a fresh homicide on your desk. Really,” I said, veering in between cars, the cop drone buzzing behind me as I zipped him the detes, “I’m doing you a favor.”

Han hesitated, but then he routed the information and the assault location pinged my NCPD scanner. _“This going to be a regular thing?”_

“Pinching kidnappers before they snuff their catch? You can bet your ass it will be if me and River have anything to say about it.”

_“Then tell him to call me so we can set up something less…dramatic if either of you need to reach me in the future.”_

This was going better than expected. I wasn’t sure Han would be on board so easy, if at all, and I wasn’t sure how to convince River to even talk to him about connecting for his work in first place. Looks like I wouldn’t have to. 

“Relax, Han. I won’t get a scratch on your drone, pinky swear. Gotta dip, I’m coming in hot in about 10 seconds.” 

_“Get it done.”_ The holo blinked off. 

I screeched the arc to halt, almost tumbling off, and winced as I let the bike tap concrete. Kissed the back of my hand and promised Jackie I’d buff out the scratches as soon as I put these fuckers in the ground. I sent the drone high, quick look showing me the truck which fit the description River sent over, complete with tinted windows and the locked down cab used for smuggling. I crouched down behind a divider, three Maelstroms moving in for a mugging and leaving the truck unprotected. 

I set the drone lasers to hot and zoomed the thing right into the middle of the alley, letting it spew all the normal sirens and hands up shit. Yelling followed, and I darted to the truck bed. 

Jacked in, the locks were actually pretty elite considering the shit bags they belonged to, but I broke through in a few seconds. Vik’s upgrades were on point. The hatch swung up and I jumped inside, running a thermal sweep across the fifteen or so black crates, but they were temp controlled containers. My HUD showed the drone swinging wildly in circles, keeping the bastards occupied and making a hell of a racket. 

“Maggie?” I called. “Name’s V. I’m here to get you back to your mom. Can you hear me?” 

I heard a muffled sound and it was all I needed. Had to move six boxes off the coffin sized one, my blood boiling as I threw them across the truck, augments making it like tossing paper. I punched through the hinges, not willing to take the time for lock codes again, and ripped the lid off with a squeal of bending metal. 

There she was, little blonde kid no older than Monique, who screamed and covered her face when I busted the container wide open. Her arms were covered in bruises but she was fully dressed, which sent a wave of relief through me. 

“Hey, hey Maggie,” I whispered, stowing Lizzie and leaning over the crate, not touching her yet. “Can I pick you up and get you out of here?” 

She craned her head up at me, the tears running in rivers down her face, and I had to fight the urge to tell her I’d be back in a minute and go blast the fuckers who did this _right the fuck now_. Instead I held my hand out, forcing myself to remember the tips River gave me about working with victims instead. 

___Maggie sobbed and threw herself at me, arms around my neck, and I scooped her up and darted out of the truck bed. Pinged River with text so I didn’t startle the girl._ _ _

_____**Got her. How far out?**__ _ _ _

_____**Sixty seconds tops.**__ _ _ _

_____**Hurry. Dead are still walking and I aim to fix that.**__ _ _ _

___I ran, covering Maggie’s head, the drone exploding in a hot flash above us as we rounded the block. I shot River out our GPS point, counting down the seconds. The Maelstrom were back to the truck now, could hear them yelling and cursing. Then the familiar growl of River’s truck came around the bend, screeching to a halt in front of us. Maggie jumped and clung tighter as River lurched from the driver’s seat  
.  
“Maggie, this is River. He’s the man your mom called to find you.” When she looked at River she cringed; I winced. It was probably his eye implant, but I shushed into her ears as I stood. “Shhh it’s okay. This is River, the man I’m going to marry. You can trust him.” Maggie glanced up at me in surprise and I winked at her. “He’ll take you back to mom right now, okay?”_ _ _

___She sniffled, curls a matted mess around her face, her nose swollen, an angry welt on her cheek. Man, I was going to enjoy gutting these fuckers._ _ _

___She let me hand her off to River, who gave me a stoic nod and turned back to the truck, his focus on Maggie. I flattened myself against the wall, waiting for him to swing out wide and speed off before I rounded the bend and cocked Lizzie, nothing left on the docket but bloody fucking violence._ _ _

___***_ _ _

___“Few bruises, otherwise she’s physically fine,” River said. I held up my beer and he tapped his against mine, and we both took a swig. “Mentally I guess time will tell.”_ _ _

___We looked out over Night City from the water tower, sunset heavy and red against the lights. Felt right and good to sit here with him this time. After a good day’s work, and finally, finally, getting to stretch my legs. I was home. Really home, and it was better than ever. That little girl? Fuck the eddies. Her home safe, like Randy, this shit was good enough to live on._ _ _

___“Did you ever call Han?” I asked._ _ _

___“I did. He’s onboard with whatever we need going forward, as long as you agree to keep paws off the NCPD equipment during our future endeavors. Also says you can expect a bill.”_ _ _

___“After I did his job? You’d think the NCPD cash drop from a _legitimately_ listed assault would cover it.”_ _ _

___River laughed. “Not even close, babe. Even if it did, I think he’d send you the bill on principle. Said you promised to take good care of it.”_ _ _

___“Yeah, well, shit happens. Worth it, though, amiright?”_ _ _

___“Absolutely.” River took another drink. I could tell he had something on his mind, didn’t take him long to come out with it. “How’s your arm?”_ _ _

___I pointed to the bullet graze on my left shoulder, which had barely broken the skin. “This? Really? River, come on.”_ _ _

___He pounded down the rest of his beer, set the bottle off to the side. “You’ve been through hell and back, V. Just want to make sure this is what you really want.”_ _ _

___“What I want?” I set my own drink down and crawled onto his lap, my arms loose around his neck. His hands settled against my lower back, the mix of warm and cold delightful through the tank of his I’d stolen during my recovery. “Fucking up any gonks who think they can touch the kids in _our_ city and get away with it? Damn right this is what I want.”_ _ _

___When he opened his mouth to speak, I covered it. He perked a brow, and I could feel him smiling against my lips. “Shush. Streets are where I belong, River. Messy and fucked up as they are, it’s one of two places I can be myself. Out there,” I swung my other arm wide over Night City, forcing him to ding his fingers into my skin so I didn’t fall backwards. Then I tapped him on the chest, over the heart. “And right here.”_ _ _

___I brought my lips to his, only for a second, which garnered a frustrated grunt from him._ _ _

___“And the fact I can mix the two? My own personal fixer on a god damn righteous crusade with me as his gun?” I laughed and brought both hands up in mock pistol, making _pew pew pew_ motions and forcing him to keep his hands on me so I didn’t drag us both off the tower. “Fucking preem as it gets.”_ _ _

___He chuckled, but I could sense he wasn’t there with me, not entirely, not yet. He leaned forward, his lips brushing my shoulder, stinging a bit on the superficial wound. “Had a moment today when I was driving to meet you. Just afraid, I guess.”_ _ _

___“Think I can’t handle a few Maelstrom anymore? I barely broke a sweat.”_ _ _

___“I know you can handle anything babe, but I didn’t like the idea I was the one putting you in danger.” He shrugged his broad shoulders. I could tell he didn’t like admitting it, sounded almost sheepish, and I tried not to let it bother me._ _ _

___But it did, even if I figured it was for the right reasons._ _ _

___“I’ll get myself in worse shit than you can ever dig up. Kinda who I am, you know? But I trust you. With my life, with any job you’d call me in for. With my heart. Everything. And you gotta trust me, too, because no way I’m not coming home to this every night.”_ _ _

___I shifted my hips just so, still trying my best to lighten the mood. His hands dropped down naturally, sliding around to settle on my ass._ _ _

___“I trust you, V.” He leaned in, pressing his lips against my collarbone._ _ _

___I leaned into the touch, but the tension wasn’t gone from him yet. I stifled a frustrated sigh; I loved this man with everything I had, but he’d been coddling me since I got back a week ago. I needed to move on from the broken V who came back from Alaska, and settle rightly into new V. Rebuilt and better than ever, ready to kick ass and take names._ _ _

___“When I thought you were dead—"_ _ _

___“River.” I stood up and he didn’t fight me, letting me pace around the small space on the tower to get the growing agitation out. “I love you, but I don’t want to do this, alright?”_ _ _

___“I get it,” he said as he stood. “And I don’t want to do it either, but I need to process it the rest of the way, and part of that process is you understanding where I’m coming from.”_ _ _

___“I understand!”_ _ _

___I let out a frustrated growl and spun, but he came up behind me immediately, his arms circling around me. I leaned back against him on instinct._ _ _

___“When I thought you were dead, what really killed me was that I wasn’t there for you when I could have been. Regret that more than you can know, even though you’ve forgiven me for it. When I sent you into danger today? Felt like that again for a minute. Didn’t like not being at your side, taking the risks and facing the danger with you.”_ _ _

___“If we did it differently, they might have got away with Maggie,” I pointed out. “It’s gonna happen.”_ _ _

___“I know. And you’re right, gonna come up again and again, and damned if you didn’t handle those fuckers.” His grip squeezed, one hand running over my ribs, heat rising in his voice. “Han sent me over the footage they caught of you from a store across the street. What was that? Five shots to drop them all?”_ _ _

___I preened a bit, scooting my ass back to rub it against him. “Four, actually. Two headshots, by the way, in case you missed it on the vid.”_ _ _

___His chuckle rumbled against my back, against my neck where his lips pressed. “And all I could think was that’s _my_ woman.”_ _ _

___His hand slid a little further up my ribs, a shiver skittering over my skin. “Damn right.”_ _ _

___“So yeah, V, we’re gonna go on a crusade together.” His voice shifted a bit, deeper, darker, but also gentle in way which didn’t quite mix. “But you’re going to have to deal with me checking you over, top to bottom, after every job.” He kissed the graze on my shoulder again. “Checking every inch of you for any little scratch, bruise, whatever. No acting tough, no hiding anything from me. Can you give me that?”_ _ _

___Relief moved through me; he wasn’t asking me to change, wasn’t asking me to hold back. Just asking me to trust in him. I pressed my ass against him again, curved my spine. “As long as your investigations are _extremely_ thorough, yeah, I think I can make that work.”_ _ _

___He huffed a laugh against my hair. “You’ve been like this since I picked you up this afternoon.”_ _ _

___“Like what?”_ _ _

___“Spicy.”_ _ _

___I laughed at the word choice. “Spicy?”_ _ _

___“Yeah, like you. First time you’ve really seemed like V, all the way, since you came back to Night City.”_ _ _

___“I do feel like me again,” I said, turning in his arms so he could see me grin. I did. I really, really did, especially now that River had come around to the other side of this discussion. “Same badass you called for help. Same badass you fell in love with.”_ _ _

___“No, not the same,” he said, putting his hand over my mouth when I tried to protest this time – we were just getting past this shit – but his smile was downright devilish. “Better.”_ _ _

___His hands slid up under my tank, fingers dancing along my bare spine underneath, sending a ripple of delight through me, and I grinned back at him, all teeth._ _ _

___And shoved him._ _ _

___He grunted in surprise as I made use of my fresh augments enough to pit my renewed strength against his muscle, winning out and forcing him into the water tower. It really got my blood going, being able to wrestle control from him, even if by scant inches, even though I knew he wouldn’t let it me keep it. And how he reacted to me when I did._ _ _

___I would never, ever get sick of _that look_ – although it almost threw me off my game, so I charged in, hands on his belt and my mouth claiming his. Another grunt as I caught his bottom lip between my teeth. The sounded tapered off into a growl as I wrestled him from his pants, running a tight fist along his already hard length._ _ _

___“Fuck, V,” he whispered, the quake in his voice making me squirm, but I wasn’t letting him turn me into a whimpering puddle, damn it, not yet, not until I brought the man I loved entirely and thoroughly to his knees._ _ _

___“Soon,” I mumbled as I sucked his bottom lip, and his hand tangled tighter in my hair. I let his lip go after one last nibble, and traced a slow path down his neck with my tongue. Kept my hand moving on him in tight, slow strokes. When I started to lower myself to my knees, he grabbed my arm._ _ _

___“If anyone looks up, they can easily see us.”_ _ _

___Ah, so my former officer wasn’t so sure about public displays. Perhaps I could make him a convert._ _ _

___“Break too many rules for you?” I asked, not even attempting to hide the tease from my voice, or from my thumb as it circled around his tip. His entire body shuddered, every inch of his muscular frame mine to control. It made me ache for him, especially with how fucking hard he was against my palm, but I wasn’t about to let this fun end anytime soon. A glance up showed his eyes tightly shut, jaw line taunt._ _ _

___“I…maybe?” He let out half-laugh, half-groan._ _ _

___“Want me to stop?” I punctuated the question with a firm squeeze._ _ _

___Another grunt followed by a deep breath. “Don’t you dare.”_ _ _

___When I dropped down and took him in my mouth, the litany of curses he loosed was incomprehensible, and I could barely stifle a giggle. He brought his other hand to join the tangle of my hair, nails scrapping my scalp – but I could feel his restraint; it had every muscle his body quivering. So I savored each lick and suck, the way each movement from my mouth and tongue had him absolutely squirming.  
I withdrew, lifting my eyes to search for his, teasing him with my hands until he finally looked down at me, and I made him watch me fill my mouth with him again. The expression that crashed over him? The way I felt his pulse strum against my tongue?_ _ _

___I didn’t even fight him when he gently pulled my hair, tilting my head back to free himself. River roughly hoisted me back to my feet, and the kiss that followed obliterated any hope I had of maintaining the upper hand. He still had my hair tangled in one fist, and broke the kiss to crane my neck back more aggressively this time, biting my throat as he said, “You almost got me, but I’m not letting you win that easy. Not a fucking chance.”_ _ _

___“Didn’t know it was a competition.” I was trying to sound like a smartass but I barely panted the words out._ _ _

___“Is now,” he mumbled against my neck, his free hand undoing the buttons on my pants as he turned us and pushed my back against the water tower this time. He jerked my pants down around my thighs, caressing me roughly before he slipped his fingers, one by one, inside me._ _ _

___“Fuck,” I whispered, as he slid them out and back in, so incredibly slow I couldn’t stop myself from wiggling my hips toward his fingers as they retreated, but then he dove them back in, the second stroke as agonizingly slow as the first. “River, damn it, I want… _fuck_.”_ _ _

___He tugged my hair again, his mouth still hot against my throat. “Soon.” His thumb joined in against my clit, unhurried, the motions making my legs tingle. I moaned, and he slowed the movements even further. “And not so loud, V. Can’t have the whole neighborhood hear you.”_ _ _

___I pressed a palm against his chest, fist closing around his shirt for an anchor, the sensation of his hands on me, so deliberate and measured and achingly slow setting my nerves on fire. I whined a bit, trying to match my hips his motions, but he pressed himself against me to keep me still, his length hard and hot against my inner thigh, which only made me whimper louder, biting my lip to try to hold back the sound. When I tried to reach for him with my other hand, he bit my neck again, hard enough to bruise._ _ _

___“Not until I’m done with you.” He shifted the pace, incrementally quickening, fingers playing in and out of me while his thumb increased the pressure and speed. I clung to his shirt, nails biting into the skin underneath, and his mouth moved up to suck on earlobe, whispering, “You gonna come for me, babe?”_ _ _

___Firmer, deeper thrusts then, and I felt myself already crushing down around his fingers, unable to hold back the cascading sensation as the orgasm started. “Ah, yeah you are. There you go. Fuck, I can’t wait until I’m inside you.”_ _ _

___I cried out, arching my back against him, but he smothered the sound with his lips, and I could barely breath as he coaxed me through each shudder, gradually falling back to the cruelly slow pace from the start. He finally broke the kiss, his fingers remaining inside me but still, while his thumb teased me, feather light, making my entire body tremble._ _ _

___“Hmm, what to do with you now?”_ _ _

___“Not thinking…about anyone seeing…us anymore?”_ _ _

___I gasped as he slipped his fingers from me, still keeping me pinned against the water tower as he lowered my pants the rest of the way, helping me kick off my shoes and lifting each foot free in turn.  
His hand cupped my jaw, his lips almost touching mine. “Not thinking about anything but _you_.” _ _ _

___And then he had his hands under my ass, and slid inside me with a drawn out, unbearable stroke, taking _forever _to get us hip to hip. As he did, he ripped my tank top down one shoulder, my nipple in his teeth, drawing another sharp moan from me. I quaked around him, throwing my arms around his neck, squeezing my thighs against his hips.___ _ _

_____He let my nipple go, one brow lifting with his smirk and giving my that damn throaty chuckle of his. “Damn V, feels like you’re about to come for me again already.”_ _ _ _ _

_____A long, slow thrust. And that. Fucking. Look._ _ _ _ _

_____So much for having any control. And so worth it. Damn, he drove me crazy. I traced a hand down his chest, his stomach, between us so I could squeeze him every time he stroked. That got a good groan out of him, followed by another one of his gasping laughs that always made me tingle all over._ _ _ _ _

_____“What do you think you’re doing?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Being spicy.” I bit my bottom lip. He laughed until I added, “Like my future husband enjoys.”_ _ _ _ _

_____The laugh cut off sharply in a growl that made me whimper again, accompanied by a few very, _very_ forceful thrusts. I couldn’t keep up the smirk, didn’t have time to appreciate his reaction to me, because I was too busy losing myself to him. _ _ _ _ _

_____His mouth found my shoulder for another quick, hard bite, then he mumbled against my ear as he slowed himself down again. “Get close, we’ll do this together.”_ _ _ _ _

_____No reason to argue with that. I turned my attention to myself, and River kept up his teasing, but I could feel he was slipping, feel the way he swelled inside me, everything heightened as he came closer and closer to climaxing, which only made my climb that much easier._ _ _ _ _

_____“Faster,” I whispered. “Please.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Only if you’re ready.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“ _Fuck_ , River, yes, I—“ _ _ _ _ _

_____My words gave out to animalistic noise as he attacked with full abandon, and all I could do was cling to him as he drove me off the edge again, my name echoing over and over against my throat as he came in the middle of my orgasm. After he gave a final shudder, my toes still curling, he lowered us both to the ground with me firmly seated on top of him. I leaned forward and collapsed on him, both of us struggling to breath._ _ _ _ _

_____“Someone had to have heard you,” I teased once I found enough air. He chuckled, the sound rumbling through me. I propped myself up on my elbows against his chest, grinning down at him. “Better family history than a shot to the foot?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Think you know the answer.”_ _ _ _ _

_____I did, but it was more than that and he knew it, too. The first time we came up here, it had been a beginning, which was cut short by the relic’s madness. The second time it had been painful, trying to find out if there would be anything else between us after so long and such trauma._ _ _ _ _

_____Now, though, this was a fresh start, a new one and _ours_ , and I planned to hold on to with everything I had._ _ _ _ _


End file.
